Letting Go For a Little While
by iamrachel171
Summary: A short one shot on what i think might happen in 9.10


**Hi guys so this is my first fic and I'm really not too sure what it is tbh! I suppose it's a way that I could see the finale of suits going. I wrorte it really quickly and its only short so give it a read and if you want to let me know what you think by leaving a review well then that would be great :). The title and quoted song line is from a song called "Letting go for a little while" by Ryan Mcmullan who is a really great artist from Northern Ireland that i would rec****ommend everybody to check out.**

**Rachel x**

* * *

_"And I can go back anytime after all it's not goodbye. It's just letting go for a little while"_

It feels final. It shouldn't, but it does. It's laughable really to think about the amount of times that he should have been forced to make this decision because of his actions, but instead here he was today willingly taking a step back from something that was once everything to him but now, is a hollow shell of what could have been.

You see Harvey Specter was "the guy it always works out for", as he had put it to Faye Richardson only 3 months previous. He was the guy that always landed on his feet. The guy that Louis Litt spent his his entire career envying, and the guy that didn't really know what it was like to lose, when it came to the law that was. But sooner or later that luck had to run out and to be honest he was as surprised as anyone else that it hadn't run out sooner. From hiring a fraud, to destroying evidence, and to more recently having a named partner take the fall for his mistake by being disbarred. Any one of these events could have seen him lose his job, hell he could have gone to prison multiple times. But he didn't.

So on this crisp November morning in his corner office he knows he's made the right decision. It's always been him that every person who has ever threatened to take down the firm has been after.  
Anita Gibbs didn't really care weather or not Mike Ross went to prison for his crime, it was Harvey she was aching to put away.  
Travis Tanner never cared about the clients cases and weather he could get them a good settlement, a win against Harvey was all that mattered.  
And Daniel Hardman had only ever wanted Harvey Specter's name ripped down from the wall of his former firm from the second it went up.  
In typical Harvey Specter style he had weathered the storm of all of these threats throughout the years and and come out practically unharmed on the other side. That was until Miss Faye Richardson had decided to turn up and throw his and the firm's world upside down.

It was ironic really that the one person who was there to help the firm and was by no means a "threat" like others, was the one to finally get him to take a step back from his home, his family. Faye had made it very clear from the beginning that she believed Harvey was the cause of all the firms problems and close shavings with the law throughout the years. She was probably right to some extent but her targeting and scrutinising of his professional and personal life, which had seemingly mangled into one over the past few years, pushed him to the edge. He could take anything she would throw at him with ease, but as soon as she started threatening the people he loved and cared about so deeply, he knew it was time to put a stop to it.

Everybody knew that the top priority on Faye's to-do list was to rid "Specter Litt Wheeler Williams" of Harvey Specter. Her vendetta against his and Donna's relationship from the beginning had cemented the fact that she was going to wear him down by hurting the people he loved. Taking Louis's title of Managing Partner and attempting to take Donna's vote was just the beginning. Over the next few months she had fired Samantha (albeit eventually re-hiring her after Harvey pulled some strings) and nearly had Alex Williams sent to prison for a crime he unknowingly covered up years ago.

He was a lost man these past few months. Just as he thought his life was taking a turn for the better, having finally allowed himself and Donna the happiness they both deserved after years of heartache and suppressed feelings, his emotions were being tested in all new ways. If caring makes you weak then Harvey Specter was as weak as a kitten because boy did he care about the firm and the people in it. So when Faye Richardson entered his office 3 days ago and seemingly gave him a way for the firm to come out of the other end of her "attack" crystal clean in the eyes of the New York Bar and the public, he knew what he had to do.

Harvey Specter would voluntarily step down from the firm with immediate effect and Faye Richardson would trot back to the New York Bar Association and give the all clear while handing full control of the firm back to Louis. He didn't have to agree, sure, he could just keep fending off attack after attack from Faye but what was the point? He had learned over the last few years that the needs of the firm always came above his own and with this decision it was no different. If he wanted the firm to survive and come out the other side then this was his only option.

He would still remain a member of the New York Bar and could still practice law, but not at "Litt Wheeler Williams". His name would be ripped down at the soonest opportunity and he would leave the firm with a heavy and sad heart but knowing he was doing the right thing.

He'd spoken about the decision with Donna a couple of days ago and she sobbed uncontrollably when he told her of what he had to do. It reminded him of the night, many years ago, in her apartment before mike got sent to prison. He was going to hand himself in and she was doing her best to stop him and convince him otherwise.  
But this time there was no attempt from her to stop him because she knew as well as he did that this was the only outcome, no matter how long they kept fighting it. He wasn't doing this to be the hero or to save his reputation, he was doing this because he cared more for the firm and his partners than anything else in the world and in some way all of this was his fault.

It all started years back with him hiring a fraud before his name had even gone up on the wall. Back when nothing meant more to him than his job and success. Things had changed over the years and today it would end with his name being ripped down off the wall but with him knowing there was so many more important things in life. It was the people in the firm, his family, that made it what it was. And that's why he understood he wasn't loosing them. As long as they were still in his life then so was the firm.

_"He could go back anytime after all it's not goodbye. It's just letting go for a little while"_


End file.
